Bullets
by ShesRatherBeautiful
Summary: A shooting erupts at the college causing mass chaos, pushing Emily and Naomi closer than they have ever been before. Will they make it out? (Rated M for the nature of the fic)
1. Chapter 1

Plot Summary: A shooting erupts at the college causing mass chaos, pushing Emily and Naomi closer than they have ever been before. Will they make it out?

Notes: First, the time period is around mid-series 4, so just imagine all of the drama between the two went through and imply it here. Second, Sorry if there are problems when it comes to grammar, I'm trying to reread it and go through it. Third, I know that it is a loaded topic and I err on the side of caution. I do not condone gun violence and am merely writing a work of fiction. I wish to never see any more violence in the world except in works of fiction. Penultimately, I'm American so I'm sorry for any inconsistencies in language for those in England and elsewhere. And finally, please enjoy the wonder that is Naomily! May they live forever in our hearts, even after series 7.

Chapter One

Emily spent her time in class counting down the minutes before she could leave. It was the Friday before spring break and her and the rest of the gang decided to try camping again. The only thing that stood in her way was this class, which now meant she only had 40 minutes. Katie sat next to her skimming through some fashion magazine and gasping at the latest tips they offered for "mixing it up this spring."

The monotony was broken by an unexpected loud 'BANG' that sounded somewhere down the hallway. A few students rushed towards the door and to their dismay nothing could be seen and were coerced back into their seats by their professor.

"What do you think that was?" Emily asked her sister.

"Apparently not enough to get us out of this stupid class," Katie responded.

Once more the professor headed back to the board to continue his lesson on something that was not getting any of his student's attention. Soon, however, more sounds could be heard. Not as loud as the first one, but smaller _popopops_.

"Blimey, not again!" The professor cried as he made his way over to the doorway, causing the same students return to the door. The sight caused a bigger reaction then previously. Through the little window on the door large billows of black smoke were sailing down the hallways. The question now was where was it coming from.

"Some student probably just burned popcorn or something stupid," one student yelled out, lightening the mood in an already tense class. Tense because it was that boring.

"Return to your seats and I will be right back," the professor stated as he cautiously left the room. Naturally, the absence of an authority figure caused more students, including Emily and Katie, to start up conversations.

Katie asked, "So are you going to be weird tonight, you know with Naomi?"

Emily just gave her a blank stare. She was unsure how to answer this herself. She was still hurt by the betrayal she felt towards the blonde, but couldn't erase the stronger feelings of love. Even though she had been treating Naomi poorly, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make everything better. Unfortunately, her pride and stubbornness had taken the front seat in drive her rage.

"Earth to Em," her sister said, slapping the back of Emily's head. "If you're planning on making everything awkward maybe you should rethink going."

"No need to be such a bitch about it Katie," Emily spewed viciously. "Cause it's not like I've ever had to deal with your shitty relationships and breakups. Besides, don't you remember the last time we went camping?"

Katie's eyes narrowed. "At least I don't make everything public," she spat back.

"I beg to differ," her sister retorted.

They may have been twins but Emily swore they had nothing in common other than looks. Not even their sexualities were alike. Their mother always said it was because she was the younger twin but she knew it was because she was the smarter twin. The only reason Katie made it this far in school was because of her, but her mom would never admit to that, even though it was her idea that they do homework "together." When it came to the Fitch twins, together meant Emily.

Before Katie had a chance to respond, Professor Bing slammed into the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind him. Luckily, all the stragglers had returned to the crowd and gave the class a clear view of their bloodied up teacher. There was a moment of confusion and silence as everyone stared at their professor who was shaking and sinking to the ground.

"What happened?" A student asked as she ran over to him, seeing what kind of injuries he sustained. Everyone else remained quiet but couldn't look away. The blood seemed to be coming from his left shoulder incessantly. All the one girl could do was put pressure on it with her jacket.

He was breathing hard, which wasn't much considering he didn't look like the kind of guy who ran a lot. "Sh…Shooter," he gasped as his student added more pressure. "By th…the cafe." Was all he said as he slipped into an unconscious state.

"Is he dead?" Katie asked the class

"I'm not sure but we need help to keep him alive!" The student who had been helping him shouted back to her paralyzed classmates.

Emily felt her phone buzz and nearly tossed it to the side. Instead however, she glanced quickly to see there was a text message from Naomi that said "GET OUT SHOOTER IN CAFÉ"

Emily texted back "where are you? Are you ok?" because she needed to know she was safe. The scene in front of her was making her stomach crawl and the text message for some reason didn't leave her feeling confident that everything was going to be okay. Even though she had been mad at Naomi, Emily couldn't just ignore her.

The text message Emily received changed everything. Naomi's text read: "Caf. bn shot. RUN"

Authors Note: I'm starting off short because I want to be sure that people will continue reading. So please, if you want more leave a review or follow the story or anything so I know to continue please :]


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I am deeply grateful for everyone's positive responses as well as helpful criticism when it comes to this story. I am super happy to present to you chapter Two. Please continue in leaving feedback and encouragement!

Chapter Two

xxxxxxx

Cook crouched beside Naomi and continued putting pressure on her leg with one hand. He handed back her phone, which she had given him to text Emily since her body was shaking. She had fucked up: she knew it, Emily knew it, everyone knew it. That didn't mean that she didn't love Emily and want her to be safe. She figured if Emily got a text from her, at least she would be more inclined to get the hell out of the building.

"Thanks," she whispered. She had been shot in her calf thankfully. Dead bodies surrounded her and she considered herself lucky. Cook had dove when he saw the gunman and Naomi shiver with the shock of being shot and flipped the table to cover them, hoping that it looked like they were dead as well. They hadn't heard a sound for a few minutes in the room they were in but still heard shots in the distance. "How bad is it?"

"Like I know," Cook whispered back with a slight grin. "I think he's gone. We need to get you out of here." He really was a true friend. This situation seemed so unpredictable and yet his concern was her. "Where should we go?"

In the distance, another loud explosion could be heard, along with more gunfire. The problem was that they knew there was more than one gunman as well as bombs planted. They didn't recognize the shooter but he shouted something about not being alone and bombs everywhere. It wasn't like either of them were paying too much attention, though they should have been.

"I want to find Emily," Naomi said defiantly. "She hasn't responded and I'm worried."

Cook just stared at her. "Like hell we're finding her. I texted her for you, isn't that enough? We need to get you out of here."

Naomi just shook her head vehemently. "I'll find her on my own Cook. I don't care. You know I'll find her without your help no matter how much it hurts. I also know you're a great friend and won't let that happen." She gave him a little smirk.

He couldn't help but smirk back. "You know it's a horrible idea. We have no idea where the blokes with the guns are or the bombs the one said he planted. For all we know…" He trailed off realizing that what he was about to say wasn't going to help Naomi's mindset. "Where do we start?"

xxxxxx.

Emily stared at her phone for what seemed like hours. Her heart sank and her eyes were wide. She wasn't sure how badly Naomi was shot or if those were the last words she would read from her. Was Naomi going to die thinking that Emily didn't love her? There was no way she was going to let that happen. Was she hurt and alone? But what could Emily do? She just couldn't wrap her mind around the situation.

Katie noticed her sister just staring at her phone and waved her hands in front of her face. "Em did you zone out again? We need to get out of here, NOW!" She pointed to the window where some students were crawling out. While their classroom was located on the second floor students were practically climbing down the wall. When gunshots sounded in the distance everyone froze, even some of those who remained outside helping others out, most however fell.

Emily looked over to their professor and the student who were on the floor by the door. The girl had tears in her eyes but Emily couldn't remember her name, she was shaking her head and whispering something. The professor was white as a ghost. It was obvious that the blood loss proved too much for him. How long had she been staring at her phone?

"I think he's dead," the girl whispered. Amanda, that was her name.

"Come on," a boy said to Amanda, holding out his hand. She lightly took it and headed toward the crowd that was near the windows. They were in a lecture class with only one window that they could open and now everyone was rushing it. They hadn't even opened it to its widest so there was even more difficulty getting out.

Emily looked at her twin. "I can't," she said. "Naomi texted me. I," she paused under the intense stare she was receiving from her sister. Nevertheless she continued her thought. "I have to find her Katie, she's hurt."

"Are you stupid?" Katie yelled. "I'm not even going to tell you what's wrong with what you're saying." She started pulling Emily by the arm towards the slow shrinking crowd. Emily however pulled away, unable to move the way she should go and afraid to move the way she wanted to. She just stood there. Worry circling her mind.

"I have to find her," she said once more. This time she was backing away from her sister towards the door where their lost professor lay, blocking it.

"Emily you cannot be serious." This time Katie's face softened scared of losing her sister, her twin, her best friend.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" This time she was able to turn around and move towards the door. The only problem with her escape was that she had to touch the dead body that lay there.

"Let me help," she heard the most familiar voice in the world behind her.

Katie walked over and squeezed her hand. There was no way she was going to let her sister go out there alone. There was no way. Together they bent down and carefully slid the body away from the door. Neither wanted to get blood on them but neither could help it. Emily reached for the door handle.

"Scared?" Katie asked.

"Terrified," she said. _But not of the shooter, _she thought as she pulled the door open and peaked around the hallway before slipping out. No one by the window even noticed the two girls leave.

xxxxxxxx

Naomi's arm was draped around Cook's shoulders. The pain shot up her leg every time she put pressure on it and it wasn't helping them move fast enough up the stairs. Cook had already been trying to shoulder her weight at that point but she was too stubborn to let him. But she eventually gave in as they inched up the stairs.

She knew exactly where Emily was or hoped she was at this point. Whenever gunshots sounded, luckily none that seemed to be close, they couldn't help but stand still or duck. While they didn't sound close enough to do harm, they still didn't know where they were coming from.

When they finally reached the top Cook noticed two figures in the distance. They weren't close enough to make out but their hair looked very noticeable. Naomi opened her eyes after she winced at the top and noticed the pair instantly. A huge smile crossed her face at knowing that Emily was okay. She looked unharmed, except for the blood that was on her hands. But Emily broke into a sprint across the hall, letting Naomi know she was perfectly fine.

When Emily saw Naomi she knew from a mile away. She even noticed the smile on her face and couldn't help but run towards her. More importantly, she noticed Naomi's limp as she made her way to meet her. That didn't stop her from enveloping her in the biggest hug she had ever given her, tears welling up in both their eyes.

"I was so scared," Emily whispered as she held on to the love of her life.

"You and me both," Naomi whispered back. She noticed Katie jogging up to them through her teary eyes.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked when she pulled away.

All Naomi could do was nod, words completely escaping her. As she was about to saying something Cook draped her arm around her shoulders again, but instead of leading them back down the stairs she led them down a different hallways as he whispered, "Run, the shots are getting closer."

Emily and Naomi hadn't even noticed but was happy to comply so long as they were with each other. Cook found a broom closet and shuffled everyone inside and throwing the lock on the inside after settling Naomi on the ground. Emily sat next to her, grabbing her hand as tightly as she could.

"There's locks on the inside of these doors," Katie asked Cook as the other two girls just kept staring at each other.

Cook gave a grin and said, "You'd be surprised what you learn in college."

Just then more shots fired, but this time everyone heard them. And this time they were right outside the door.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thank you for the support! It has been absolutely wonderful and I cannot express how much I appreciate it. Please enjoy this next chapter :]

xxxxxx

Chapter Three

xxxxxx

They waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes. The shots had drifted further away. No one had said a word since Cook's comment for fear of being heard. Emily just squeezed Naomi's hand tighter and Naomi rested her head on Emily's shoulder, feeling the weight of the blood loss. Katie had tied her jacket above Naomi's wound to help.

"We need to get out of here," Cook said as he stood from his position by the door. "I think we can get out now if we hurry."

The three girls stared at him. Emily and Katie finally nodded their heads but Naomi, whose eyes were now closed slowly shook her head. "I can't move," she whispered, not from fear, but from the lack of blood. "I don't think I can get up."

"You have to. We need to get you help," Cook argued but Naomi kept shaking her head. "Naomi, I'm not leaving without you."

"She said she can't," Emily said defensively. "I'm not saying she doesn't need help but look at her Cook, she can't even open her eyes."

"What if we leave her here?" Katie suggested. "We lock her in here and run and get help."

Both Emily and Cook shot that idea down right away. "We're not leaving her here alone," Cook argued and Emily agreed. Naomi seemed to have fully slipped out of consciousness but Emily could still feel her breathing on her neck.

"You two go," Emily said quietly. "I'll stay here with her."

This time Katie spoke first, "I thought you got the idea that I wasn't going anywhere without you when I came to find Naomi with you."

"And I'm sure as hell not leaving her," Cook added.

Emily sighed. "First off Katie, I love you. But if you can get out of here and find us help that is more than I could ever ask for. If this were you," she gestured to Naomi, "I would be doing the same thing but I am asking for you to do this. Both of you. I promise you Cook that I won't let anything happen to her. We need to give her the best possible chance and this is the only way."

This time it was Katie's eyes that were starting to tear up along with Emily's. "I don't want to leave you. What if something happens?"

"We just don't let anything happen," Emily said as she reached a hand towards her sister who immediately grabbed it and hugged her on the side Naomi wasn't on.

Cook cleared his throat. "This is touching and all but I'm not leaving blondie." He knew that Emily was never going to let Katie go on her own.

Emily gave him the most evil of looks. "So help me God Cook she needs medical attention. The longer we sit here the less likely we are to help her." She decided to change her tone from anger to a sort of praise. "You know the fastest ways out of here and phones won't give precise locations and who knows how long that'll take. Besides, this is the best plan we have. I know you can do it and I know you will protect Katie. Please Cook."

He was still hesitant as Emily took notice and reiterated a major factor: "The longer we wait the less time Naomi has! You're only hurting her more."

Cook was a little shaken by the redhead's sudden outburst and attempt at authority. Her sister crying on one side of her and Naomi on the other, unconscious, proved to him that he needed to get help and to do that he needed to leave one of his best friends behind for a short while.

"Let's make this as quick as possible."

xxxxxx

When Naomi came to her first observation was that she smelled the most familiar of all scents. She knew that Emily was with her, definitely within touching range, not that it mattered. Her leg was still sending out pain signals. These were much more bearable than when she first got shot. She felt the surface where her head rested move slightly giving Naomi a close up view of her perfect girl.

Holding her own head up she realized that they were the only two in the room. "Where did Cook and Katie go?" she finally decided to ask.

Emily gave a slight smile. "They went to get help. You kind of zonked out so we waited until it was clear and they booked it out." A sad look flashed across her face and was not lost on Naomi. "A few seconds after they left there were more shots but I don't think it was them."

"How long ago did they leave?" Naomi asked worriedly.

Again, Emily gave a small smile. "Maybe five minutes. You weren't out long and they haven't been gone long. Cook told me he had a plan about hiding in rooms as they went along to be extra cautious. There've been some explosions but that's all I know. The phone's stopped working." Her smile fell and tears began to well up and overflow from her eyes. "I hope they're okay."

Naomi wiped some of the falling tears years from Emily's eyes. She felt overwhelmed with happiness when she ran into her and her sister in the hall and she still felt the same way. The only thing she wanted was for Emily to be okay and she got exactly that. What more could she ask for? Of course she wanted Cook and Katie to make it out, no questions asked. But she felt like she had used her one wish up, and that was okay in its own way.

Her hands lingered on Emily's face and instead of letting go she pulled her in closer with their noses touching. A smile crept to Naomi's face, completely forgetting about being shot, the bodies that lay frozen in time in the cafeteria, Cook and Katie and everything else. The only thing that mattered in that moment was her and Emily and the look she could see in her eyes. She realized that the redhead had the same feelings hidden behind her teary eyes.

Finally, she pressed her lips gently to Emily's. It wasn't too hard and it wasn't too soft. It was exactly what she needed and she felt Emily return the kiss. She backed away slightly, keeping their noses touching and whispered, "I love you."

A smile returned to Emily's face as she responded. "I know." And that was enough for Naomi as she was pulled into a tight embrace. However, their moment was cut short by the sound of voices and explosions. Naomi immediately tensed. Emily slowly stood up,

"What are you doing?" Naomi whispered.

"I'm going to listen through the door," Emily answered.

The blonde's head shook back and forth manically. "Emily, stay here." Emily put her finger to her lips to hush her up and carefully pressed her ear to the door.

A voice through the door was barely understandable. "Put one by the stairs and another by the janitors closet. Then we'll head towards the library. Set it for a minute, that'll give us time." A metal clanking was heard in the distance and then another one closer, much closer, followed by footsteps and gunshots heading away.

"Naomi, we have a problem." Emily gasped.


End file.
